


Absolutely Smitten

by ASingleEgg



Series: Kill Me Gently — BokuKuro / AkaKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study ?, Falling In Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Kind of angsty, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, There's Yakulev, my tagging sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleEgg/pseuds/ASingleEgg
Summary: he wondered if Kuroo even needed him anymore.





	

        Life was simple, easy, normal, quiet. It was all of this things, and it was perfect. Every weekday, Kuroo would wake Kenma up and walk the pudding head to school. They would part ways until lunch, both of them being in different years. Lunch would come, and Kuroo would be outside of Kenma's class - waiting for the other. They would spend lunch together, talking and laughing like the best friends they were. Then they would part ways again, until it was time for volleyball practice.  
        During volleyball practice, there would be more people, but these people were all nice to Kenma. Lev might have been annoying, but he always got put into his place by Yaku. Everything was relatively simple and perfect like this, until it suddenly wasn't.  
        Kuroo met another person, Bokuto Koutarou, who was loud and had a way of riling the other up. This new friendship came with changes, a lot of them. There were more practice matches with Bokuto's school, there were more days were Kuroo would be out doing something stupid instead of helping Kenma study or something else.  
                Kenma tried not to mind it - he didn't want to be selfish after all - but it was hard. He missed his best friend, the best friend that could always cheer him up and bring him out of his shell, but Kenma didn't voice his complaints. Kuroo seemed to be happier now, and Kenma would never want to ruin that simply because he's being selfish.  
        That wouldn't be right.  
        So, things kept on this way, changing every so slightly every single day. Kenma was now the one to wake up Kuroo, which meant that they always had to rush to school now, and Kenma had to try and work harder so that he wouldn't fall behind in school.  
        This wasn't right either, at least it wasn't right to Kenma.  
        Still, the pudding haired setter didn't say anything, and instead just watched everything around him change while he hopelessly tried to keep up with it all. Every single day, something changed, and Kenma could barely keep up with it all. Every single day though, one thing remained the same.  
        Every single day, he heard Kuroo talk about Bokuto. The setter swore that his best friend had fallen in love, and this was soon proven to be true when one day Kuroo told him how he had asked the other captain out.  
        Bokuto had said yes, and now the two were officially dating.  
        Kenma wasn't surprised, he wasn't blind after all. He could see the way Bokuto's grin brightened when he looked at Kuroo, how Kuroo's voice was always filled with love while speaking about the other. He could see Kuroo's life had now calmed down, and that everything had fallen into place, while his own life was completely destroyed.  
        That night, he wondered if Kuroo even needed him anymore.  
        The next day, he acted happy when Kuroo told him that they would be having yet another practice match. He didn't listen much after that though, didn't catch Kuroo rambling on and on about Bokuto or about how they would win.  
        He acted normally throughout the rest of the day, smiling at Kuroo's stupid jokes and puns even though he wasn't happy, acting somewhat annoyed when Lev bothered him even though he didn't feel anything anymore.  
        Kenma was an empty shell nowadays, and no one noticed.  
        During the practice match, he didn't say much. He kept up with the strategies though, kept up with his 'amazing' tosses, and kept up with the act of being happy.  
        Deep down, he could of sworn he was happy for his best friend, but right now it was being buried under his own sadness.  
        Nekoma won, and though he put on one of his normal small smiles he wasn't as happy as the rest of his team evidently was.  
        Life wasn't simple anymore, and it definitely wasn't perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry


End file.
